


Hate You Like Crazy

by chillontheside



Series: Kurtbastian Week 2014 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillontheside/pseuds/chillontheside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only serious competition for One Three Hill is Sebastian's band. Band rivalry and all that, you've been warned.</p><p>Written for Kurtbastian Week 2014: S4 Redo (day 6)</p><p>warning: past kelliott</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate You Like Crazy

"Can you believe it?" Dani storms into the room, her blue hair bounce angrily. "Old York is also on the performers' list!"

Elliott pursues his lips and asks unsurely, "Well, it's sort of - "

Seeing pissed off expression on his bandmates' faces, he closes his mouth, finishing the phrase in his head, _expected. It was expected, you idiots,_ he thinks and rolls his eyes.

Kurt springs up and starts pacing the room. He makes it two times around their tiny dressing room and stomps, whirling in on them. "We've got to be great. No, not great. More than great -"

"Relax, Kurt, we're gonna be fabulous. There's no way they can beat us," reasons Elliott.

Dani huffs, "I bet they have something up their sleeve though. It's our kind of public out there, not their cheap wannabes, they've probably rehearsed their asses off -"

"I told ya we should have bribed the janitor at their rehearsal space and eavesdropped!" explodes Kurt and starts pacing again, picking at his cuffs.

Elliott sighs and catches Kurt by the elbow, forcing him to sit down. Kurt tries to break the hold but Elliott is stronger, and he ends up slumping in the chair, looking up at his bandmate. "Okay, okay, I'm calm.” He inhales slowly and continues, “Let's all take a deep breath and return to our happy head space where we can concentrate on the performance at hand and how we can achieve - "

Elliott and Dani exchange looks. "Kurt, shut up," she snaps, "You're channeling Rachel."

Kurt bites his lip and mumbles a quiet sorry before zooming in on the floor. It's gonna be one hell of a night.

*

It is. Old York sings Broadway songs instead of their usual pop medleys and they're freaking fantastic. Kurt chews on his lips nervously as he watches Sebastian and Kat serenade each other with mooney eyes and he finds himself believing that they are indeed two lovers who yearn to be together but they can't.  
He curses and orders another shot of tequila in a poor attempt to ignore the crowd chanting for more.

Sebastian and the band have a lot of nerve coming up here today and trying to steal their fans. They already have more followers on Facebook and Twitter - Kurt prefers to think that Smythe blackmailed at least half of them but a gaggle of excited fans who surround the band when they step out after the gig is enormous and Kurt’s stomach twists in envy.

Dani slinks up to him and says menacingly, "This is war." Kurt knows she's watching Kat like a hawk. 

"What a bitch," she continues, "we got together after singing that song because we both realized how stupid we were. And now she uses it to spite me."

Kurt pats her arm. "At least your current girlfriend is hotter than hers."

Dani smiles at him, "Santana is way hotter than Kat and that Daisy combined," she agrees. "You're gonna be fine here? I wanna catch Tana before she finishes her shift."

Kurt waves at her, "Yeah, sure, go ahead. I'll be fine. And maybe some of the fans would remember us and come up to say something nice."

"They definitely will," she assures him and hoisting her guitar on the shoulder, heads for the exit, maneuvering between clusters of people.

"Mind if I crash here?" a familiarly annoying voice whispers into his ear. Kurt pushes at the body hovering beside him and snaps, "Go away, Smythe."

"You don't own that chair," and with apprehension Kurt watches as Sebastian settles on the stool next to him and orders a Long Island. "What?" he asks innocently, ignoring Kurt's hostile gaze, "I can sit wherever I want."

"If you want to taunt your tonight's success at me, please get it over with so that I can enjoy the rest of my night without your gloating."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, “Why do you think I'm here to gloat?"

"Because that's what you always do," replies Kurt tiredly.

"You wound me, Hummel," says Sebastian and pauses, "but you're right," and he chuckles, taking his drink for a bartender.

"You're despicable inhuman being," informs him Kurt.

"And you're a stuck-up bitch."

"You already told me that, Smythe, you can do better than that," jeers Kurt.

"You're still a stuck-up bitch though and I believe you've got to be reminded," retorts Sebastian with a flick of his hand.

"Oh yeah? What else should I be reminded of?" shoots off Kurt in a raspy voice, teasing, and grins at Sebastian choking on the drink and splashing half of it on the floor.

"Um, that you've got a stick lodged so far up your ass - " starts Sebastian quickly with his eyes still teary from coughing.

"I don't think Elliott's dick would have fit in there if I had that stick you're so keen on talking about," says Kurt softly into his ear and another coughing fit follows while Kurt swirls around and leans his elbows on the counter, looking at Sebastian with pity.

It's a small comfort but at least he can still get under Sebastian's skin and annoy the hell out of him. After all this time it’s still one of his favourite pastimes.

"I bet Gilbert's dick is so small it hasn't even reached the stick."

"Oh, I assure you, it's really big. And wide. There's just no stick," and Kurt shrugs with a smirk.

"We're talking about your ass right now, you realize it?" asks Sebastian and Kurt gleefully understands that Smythe is _obviously_ uncomfortable with Kurt's frankness. Sucks for him, thinks Kurt, wiggling his eyebrows. "Yeah, so?"

"My, my, how Hummel has grown and matured. What, next you'll be telling me that you and your glittery friend aren't dating and that it's been just a hook-up?"

This stun-Sebastian strategy is a really good way to get a rise out of the boy. Kurt files it away and continues, chuckling, "You just might be right.”

"And if I suggest going back to my place because I'm really fucking horny and everyone at the bar is so hipster that I'd rather fuck you than anyone else here - you're telling me you'd go with it?"

Kurt wants to laugh in his face but smiles mysteriously, "What if I say yes?"

Sebastian leans down to his ear and whispers, "I'd drag you out of here and will probably try to keep my hands off you in the subway but I can't guarantee it, and then I'm gonna find that stick in your ass with my tongue and finally get it out so that I can fuck you so hard you will worship me afterward."

"Really? Then I'm saying yes," baits Kurt, sure that Smythe won't follow through.

He is stunned when Sebastian actually grabs his hand and tugs him to the exit. He's careless, bumping into people, and Kurt apologizes and excuses and runs out of the words to say when they rudely knock someone off their feet.

Sebastian crowds him against the doors of the train and his hand curls around Kurt’s hip. He slaps it away instinctively and Sebastian’s lips twitch into his trademark arrogant smirk. "What, princess, already backing off? Not up for the challenge?"

"You wish," he mutters and finds Sebastian's hand to put it back on his hip. "There, happy?"

"Almost," he says softly and dips his head down. He stops when their noses touch and just stares at Kurt, testing him. Kurt doesn’t flinch, and Sebastian takes his lower lip between his teeth and sucks on it slowly. Kurt's eyes shut and he leans into Sebastian, boldly licking inside the other boy's mouth.

Sebastian sucks a deep breath and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, slotting their hips together. He is a surprisingly good kisser, not what Kurt’s imagined. Rough, teeth clanking, tongues clashing - that's a typical thing he would have expected from someone like Sebastian Smythe. But the guy he's kissing now is slow and thorough, he has finesse and tongue that ignites parts of Kurt that he's never known could be ignited by the act of simple kissing.

He arches against the boy, hands clutching at his forearms when suddenly Sebastian pulls off and tugging Kurt by his belt loops steps out of the train. Kurt blinks and realizes they are standing on the empty platform and the train they've just arrived in is already flashing away.

"Come on," insists Sebastian and Kurt is again being ushered by Sebastian to a shabby looking apartment building. They stumble up the dark staircase to the fourth floor and Kurt grimaces from the smell that the whole place reeks off. Several flights of stairs and Kurt's mind is clearer and when Sebastian unlocks a boring brown door and pushes him inside, locking it back with a complicated series of movements, Kurt blurts out, "I don't want to disappoint you but this place won't make anyone less aware of your meerkat face. Why do you use it for hook-ups is beyond me."

"It's not a hook-up place, as you've put it so eloquently, Hummel," replies Sebastian, taking his hand and leading him into the apartment. "I live here," he says and then his lips are on Kurt and he's being pressed against the wall with a knee wedged between his legs. Kurt kisses back, all coherent thought gone.

Sebastian grabs his ass, having slipped inside his briefs, and Kurt moans, riding his thigh and trying to get as much friction as he can with two layers of denim between them.

"You promised your tongue in my ass," he whispers against Sebastian's lips when they pull away to gasp for air.

The boy chuckles, "Impatient, are you?"

"You can say that," says Kurt and pushes at Sebastian's chest. The boy steps back and watches silently as Kurt unbuttons his shirt and eases down his jeans, stepping around Sebastian to strut to the bed.

Sebastian reaches him in two big steps and bends down, sucking Kurt's nipple into his mouth while his hand twists the other one.

"Oh my god," groans Kurt and his hands fly to Sebastian's hair. He pulls away to look up at Kurt. "Your voice sounds pretty hot right now, I actually thought I'd have to gag you -"

Without a word Kurt grabs Sebastian's head and shoves it into the front of his briefs. "You can find a better use for your mouth instead of insulting me."

"That I can," grins Sebastian and yanking Kurt's underwear down to his thighs, orders, "Turn around and lay on your stomach." The moment Kurt settles in the position, opening his mouth to snark at Sebastian for taking his time, hands part his cheeks and two thumbs slide over his hole. He buckles against the bed, but Sebastian drags him further away from it, ass up in the air.

"Tong - " Kurt's sentence morphs into a moan. He feels hot breath against his entrance and he desperately wants something inside. Sebastian starts leaving wet kisses, trailing down from the crack between his cheeks right to his hole. He mouths over it, tongue licking inside, first in tiny little probes and then fully sliding inside, fucking Kurt.

His dick aches for friction but Sebastian's hands are firm, holding him in place, far away from the bed. His throat is scratchy and Kurt pants into the comforter, burying his head there.

"Do you want to come, Kurt?' asks Sebastian, pulling away.

Kurt nods and realizing that Sebastian probably can't see, replies, "Yeah."

"Then fucking moan and beg for it," he says harshly and grabs Kurt's dick, jerking it roughly.

Kurt thrusts into his fist and lifts his face from the bed, crying out loudly.

"Yeah, that's it, good boy," whispers Sebastian and his tongue thrusts in time with his strokes in an unrelenting rhythm. Kurt's body tightens and he starts coming with a loud groan and at that moment a tongue in his ass is replaced by a finger and his world actually goes dark for a moment.

When he comes from the high, there are two fingers inside of him, going in steadily, though not very fast. 

"I told you I'll be fucking you after I get that stick out of your ass," says Sebastian darkly at Kurt's questioning glance thrown over his shoulder

"You've been successful then, I assume?" teases Kurt, pushing back.

"Oh yes, I have," and Sebastian's fingers change direction, pressing against his prostate.

"Fuck," curses Kurt and feels his cock twitch.

"Good, huh?"

"Yeah," breathes Kurt and then another slick finger joins the two already inside. Sebastian pushes it in delicately, and it's a tougher stretch but Kurt relaxes and soon discomfort is replaced by the need to have more, to feel more.

His dick is already hard and he begs, "Please, Sebastian."

"Please what?" he replies with a smirk in his tone, fingers brushing against Kurt’s prostate.

"Fuck me," says Kurt, breath hitching as he clenches around sudden emptiness.

"God, I love how eager your sweet little hole is for something inside," he hears Sebastian say as the boy rolls the condom on himself and slicks it with lube. He presses Kurt's cheeks together and slides his dick between them, pushing Kurt closer to the bed.

"Just like that," he says and lets go off his cheeks to grab Kurt's hips and presses the tip to Kurt's entrance. Kurt arches his back, and after readjusting his grip, Sebastian pushes inside.

Kurt winces because it's been a long time since he had someone inside. He waits for another push but it doesn't come, Sebastian's hands are massaging his hips and back and then he's leaning over him and presses a gentle soothing kiss against one of his vertebra and only then does he push deeper past the ring of the muscles.

Kurt whines and grabs at Sebastian to draw him closer and catch his lips in a messy kiss. The boy slides out and then thrust back a bit more forcefully than before. Kurt thrusts back, feeling stretched and full and enveloped and Sebastian is bigger than anyone else Kurt's ever been with and he pounds him with vigor and energy, pressing and guiding him. When Sebastian’s rhythm stutters, he changes the angle and Kurt explodes for the second time tonight.

Sebastian thrusts twice and he's coming, pulsing inside Kurt, and slumping against his back.

*

Kurt wakes up from being shoved roughly. He tries to cover himself with a blanket but it also get dragged from him and there are hands grabbing his and tugging, “Come on, Hummel, wake up, time to go to wooork...”

“I have a day off.”

“But I don’t,” comes the snarky voice and Kurt’s eyes fly open. He jumps up and comes face to face with smirking Sebastian who is unashamedly ogling him. “Very nice, Hummel, very nice.”

Kurt reaches for the sheet and gives him a death glare. “Get me my clothes.”

“As you wish, your majesty,” rolls his eyes Sebastian and throws his clothes at Kurt’s face.

“I’ve been upgraded, yay,” says Kurt with fake enthusiasm, pulling on his shirt. “No longer a princess.”

“Yeah, being fucked properly does that to you.”

And that’s when the weight of what they actually did settles on Kurt. Why are they not having a long discussion about it? Why is it so easy to banter when - Oh god, he had sex with Sebastian Smythe ...

“Stop thinking and get dressed. I have to be at work in an hour.”

“Where do you work?” asks Kurt curiously, struggling to fit into his jeans, pushing troubling thoughts in the back of his mind for now.

“Where you can get free coffee if you hurry.”

“You should have said that before,” jokes Kurt and slides off the bed. In the daylight the apartment looks even worse. The bed is the only new thing in the room, the night tables and the wardrobe are all scratched and the paint is coming off, the wallpaper isn’t actually a wallpaper in some places but just wall and there is a little bulb up on the ceiling without a glass shade.

“You ready?” Sebastian interrupts. “Then let’s go, I’m opening today.”

“What time is it, really?”

“I’m not a watch.”

Kurt huffs and after grabbing his bag he trails after Sebastian watching him lock the door in a very complicated series of flicks and moves. The subway ride is uneventful, it being Saturday and early. Kurt gets a flashback of being pressed against the door and dares a glance at Sebastian. A knowing grin on his face tells Kurt that he’s thinking the same.

They come up to a coffeeshop in Manhattan, one Kurt’s always wanted to visit. It’s still closed but Sebastian takes out a key and rolls it open. Kurt stays back but his doubts vanish when Sebastian orders him to sit down and goes into the backroom to change into the uniform with the name of the shop and an apron.

“So you’re a barista, huh?”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him, challenging and haughty, “Problem?”

“No, not at all,” shakes his head Kurt. “I’ve just never – you know, I thought, -“ Kurt stumbles over words, blushing and looking at his hands.

He hears Sebastian’s steps moving away and a question, “What’s your poison?”

“Um,” Kurt lifts his eyes and replies automatically, “mocha, non-fat, extra shot of espresso.”

“Okay,” Sebastian gives him a tiny smile and Kurt watches from over the table he occupies how the boy expertly makes him coffee, obviously knowing his way around the shop. He is concentrated, focused, measuring, filling, adding, smiling when he gets something right. He doesn’t look like the guy Kurt despises. He looks like a very nice guy.

“Here,” Sebastian strolls up to him and places the cup in front of him.

“Thanks,” mumbles Kurt. Without a word, Sebastian departs and returns to the counter just in time for a tired looking couple to walk in. Kurt lingers even though Sebastian gave him a to-go cup in what could be a very indiscreet way of telling him to go. But he’s puzzled and Sebastian has turned out someone Kurt can’t wrap his mind around and he wants to understand while also trying to figure out why shame and awkwardness haven’t hit him yet.

Kurt sips his coffee and observes. The only other customers are pretty far away, so as Sebastian sweeps tables and picks used cups, Kurt gathers enough courage to ask, “So – why do you even work? Aren’t your parents super rich?” and cringes at how forward and conceited it sounds.

Sebastian snickers, “My parents are,” he answers with a shrug, “Not their Art History-major son. Their Harvard-law-student son would have been rich though.”

Kurt widens his eyes at him. Sebastian is looking down, lost in his thoughts, swiping over the same spot. 

“Hey,” he reaches to cover Sebastian’s hand with his own. He doesn’t know what to say: the only thing he can offer is a bit of a comfort, the one that comes with the touch. Sebastian flinches but doesn’t take his hand away.

The bell rings and there are new customers. Sebastian snaps back and rushes to the counter. The shop quickly fills with people – tourists mostly – and another barista rushes inside, apologizing for being late and taking over the counter. Kurt eyes Sebastian for a long time, reluctant to leave.

But the line grows and he gets dirty looks for occupying the table, doing nothing but staring, so he makes his way outside, throwing one last glance at Sebastian. At home he dives straight into bed from the long shower, his thoughts still a jumbled mess.

*

It takes a week for Kurt to get brave enough to swing by the coffee shop.

He puts on his new slacks that accentuate his ass in a not-so-decent way and a blue shirt that looks amazing against his skin. He’s dressed to impress but he’s not really sure why. His outfits have long stopped being a protective gear from the world – now Kurt Hummel can be comfortable quipping back at high school jocks in an old worn hoodie and loose pants with nothing underneath – but right now it gives him the last bit of courage to actually walk into the shop and not past it.

Sebastian is there. Kurt calmly pushes the door and puts his sunglasses up his head, walking up to the counter. “Hello, can I get a non-fat mocha, please?” he says chipperly and Sebastian starts, head whipping at him. Slowly his lips curl into a grin and he says the rehearsed words with an impish smile, “Can I get you anything else?”

“No, thank you,” Kurt grins back, and suddenly it feels so easy as if coming here wasn’t what had him biting his nails all week long.

Kurt goes to stand by the counter, waiting for his coffee. When an order for “No stick anymore” Kurt laughs with everyone else in the shop but then it dawns on him and his eyes zone in on Sebastian who’s chuckling. Kurt grabs his mocha and storms to one of the tables in the corner.

 _That idiot_ , he thinks but his lips slide into a smile. Sebastian joins him a few minutes later, smirking. “I’m spending my break with you, you should be honored.”

“Oh believe me, I’m really very deeply honored by your despicable presence.”

“Your presence is also equally despicable,” informs him Sebastian.

Kurt flips him off.

“My, my, how Hummel –“ starts Sebastian.

Kurt says firmly, hoping Sebastian knows what he means, “I’m not here for a repeat.”

Sebastian shrugs, “I know. I’m just making fun of you.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop hating you completely.”

“Don’t,” laughs Sebastian, “it’s more fun this way.”

They lock eyes over the table and Kurt’s fingers wrap tighter around his cup. The question hangs between them, and neither wants to bother with voicing it. Sebastian gives a tiny nod and Kurt just smiles and makes a joke about the uniform being the first decent thing he’s seen Sebastian wear.

He’s gonna have the rest of the day to wonder how he’s gonna tell his friends that he slept with Sebastian Smythe and _then_ became friends with him.

**Author's Note:**

> and then there was a painful 2-month period of being just friends but they ruined it by fucking again. Then didn't talk for weeks before Sebastian crawled back and begged Kurt to give him a real chance because he was the only one who saw him the way he is. Sex happened. Relationship happened. They both fucked up a few times but still ended up together and got married in a lovely spring wedding in New York. The end ;)


End file.
